Celestial
by finestthingsinlife
Summary: She has everything he's ever wanted and needed. Strategically, she needed to die for him to obtain it all. - SasuSaku.


**CELESTIAL**

**Prologue**

Tired, dull, green eyes fluttered open, and for a while, did nothing but stare at the blurry image of dark, marble floors, unique only to the place she was being kept in.

_Nothing._

She felt absolutely nothing. Not the cold, nor the heat. Not the shackles that bound her wrists, not even the harsh, stone wall that grazed her back mercilessly as she was suspended against it. Her whole body was numb.

Slowly, and with every fiber of her being, she struggled to raise her head and lean it on her right arm, causing the slightest tingling of sensations to spread all over the desensitized limb.

She reveled, for a while, at the feeling before it gradually dissipated, leaving nothing but a paralyzed arm in its wake.

A sigh.

She wondered how long she's been in here already... wondered how long would she still be kept here... wondered if her captor was planning something sinister for her right at this very moment... wondered if she'd be kept here for the rest of her miserable life as she slowly, but gradually, fades out of existence… She wondered, and wondered, and wondered even more. That was all there was to do in a huge room, shackled and suspended, and given all the time in the world.

Time.

Oh, how time seemed so insignificant to her right now. Inside these four walls, there was no day, no night, no seasons… Time seemed to pass like she was in another dimension - a timeless one. Everything seemed surreal.

It was like she was being kept inside a torturous, repetitive dream with absolutely no way out.

She prayed, oh, how she begged the gods for everything to just be a dream.

But she was awake, and that was a fact she knew all too well.

If her Mama saw her now, all hell would wreak havoc. Of that, she was sure. Although she never really approved of her Mama's actions, she was sure no stone would be left un-shattered, no soul would be left un-tortured, nothing and no one, would be shown mercy.

Except, her Mama was dead, and she was alone now, and no one's going to protect her. And protecting was something she absolutely needed from those hateful people… those wretched people who cowered in fear of her mama… those who, now know that her Mama was gone, came back to inflict pain upon her in revenge.

Her Mama would scorch them all together in a heartbeat without the slightest sympathy, she was sure.

Oh, how she missed her Mama.

* * *

'What do you see,' a cold breeze accompanied his thought to the direction of his companion, a thousand and probably-more acres, north-east away from his current position.

Stray raven fringes brushed across his cheeks and clamped on his forehead as the winds blew mercilessly on the forest they were currently at.

Information buzzed in his head as his partner sent him a silent reply.

Narrowed, dark eyes relaxed, and his usual, impassive demeanor loosened. _Good, they weren't expecting._

Satisfied with the knowledge that they had the element of surprise at their advantage, he closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the peaceful silence interrupted only by the occasional howling of the fresh, cool, breeze of the wind.

How long he had waited for this day to come. And now that it was here, his resolve was final; _they would not fail._

The contentment he felt, however, was rather short-lived after he sensed his partner's distress.

_I can't see it,_ was what the panicked voice said in his mind.

His eyes narrowed dangerously into slits and he practically growled.

_How. Can. It. Not. Be. There._

His companion's head pounded with every word sent to him, erupting like a bomb.

_Asshole,_

He paid no heed to his companion's rude comment.

He could practically see it; his blonde companion's tanned face in a scowl, bright cerulean eyes glaring daggers at him. _Hold on, I said I can't see it, doesn't mean I don't have an idea where it might've been being kept._

He kept silent, imploring his partner to explain.

_There's one room in the castle that's entirely blocked. I can't believe Sage Mode can't breach it! It's like, it's in another dimension or something... I'm not sure, but it's possible that it could be there._

_It better be,_ was the dark-haired boy's broody reply. His words were laced with underlying malice and threat that if it wasn't there, a promise of a thousand years' worth of pain will ensue to anyone and everyone that dared cross his path.

He hated being denied.

* * *

**Aoi:** Ohohoho~ so I think you know who these people are. :")) I'm so excited for the next update! Yeay!  
Let me know how much you love this story (and me, if you love me. Only if you love me tho) by leaving a review. Anything would be nice, even criticism (but please be gentle! My heart can only take too much!) ^^


End file.
